Mistake
by alltotheone
Summary: This is a oneshot of Jack and Schuyler after she breaks up with him. It may be sucky, but...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first OneShot, so be nice. It may be disliked by some, but I don't care. It was just an idea that popped into my head at 1 am. review please**

* * *

It had been a week after Schuyler told Jack that their relationship, or whatever they had, was over. One week since his heart was torn. One week since he'd loss the love of his life. Sure, he was with Mimi, but he didn't necessarily love her. He loved her as a sister, but not in love like a lover. There would only be one love of his life: Schuyler Van Alen.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jack Force was getting ready to go to a newly opened club downtown. He was waiting for Mimi to be done changing. Instead of stepping out dressed, it was the opposite. Mimi came out wearing nothing but four-inch Manolo heels and an undone bathrobe. Mimi had a _fantastic_ body, Jack had to admit, and Mimi knew it too.

She walked up to him, rubbing herself against him, trailing her fingers along his thigh.

"Mimi, why aren't you dressed?" asked Jack, trying hard to look everywhere but at her.

"So you're telling me that you would prefer me clothed than like this?" purred Mimi.

She started to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, one by one until his shirt hit the floor, revealing perfectly toned and tanned abs.

Mimi pressed herself closer to him, put his hands on her hips, and started grinding herself into him. She swayed her hips, rubbing his crotch. Jack's eyes practically bulged out.

"You know you want me. You can't deny it."

Jack knew he couldn't, but deep down in his heart, he wished that it were Schuyler instead of Mimi.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Mimi's long and manicured fingers trailed up to his crotch. She cupped it and squeezed, causing Jack to groan that he tried to suppress. Mimi smiled in content.

Their lips met and Jack wanted to pull away, but he then thought of Schuyler. She hurt him a while ago, but the pain remained. He needed love, and Mimi could give him that, so he didn't stop the kiss, but deepened it instead. He put all of his misery and pain into his kisses. Mimi had no idea as to the reason behind Jack's kisses, but she just assumed that he felt the same way about her as she did with him.

He pulled them onto the bed, and entered a world where pain and hurt did not exist. He entered it, and never wanted to leave.

***************************************************************************************************************

Schuyler Van Alen exited the town car that brought her home. She was at a meeting with Oliver, telling him that their relationship had to end. She couldn't love him. She couldn't have him love her and have her pretend to love him. Schuyler couldn't do that to Oliver. They ended on friendly terms. She stepped back into her "home" and dropped her things in her room. She was too shy to tell Jack what really happened with their relationship, so she wrote a letter to him:

_Dear Jack,_

_I know you're wondering why on Earth I'm writing to you when we live under the same roof. Please don't throw this away yet. Read the letter first. _

_I'm telling the truth when I say that I broke up with you for your sake. I loved you too much to have you risk your life. You lied when you said that there was a way for us to be together. Lawrence told me that the only option for you if you were with me was to die or have Mimi take you back. Even if you were to escape from those two options, you would have a great chance of becoming like my mother. I wouldn't have you become a human vegetable. I just couldn't live knowing that I would be the one who would cause your demise. You wouldn't believe me if I said that I was doing it for your own good, as your pride would hurt your judgment. The only way for me to end this would be to say that I don't love you and to say that we were a mistake. I DO love you and we were never a mistake. Just know that I always will love you, no matter what happens, but never erase me from your memories. _

_I'm sorry and I love you,_

_Schuyler Van Alen_

Schuyler put this letter in an envelope, sealed it, and addressed it to Jack. On her way to the kitchen for a snack, for she was very hungry, she walked pass a room. She heard someone moan and furniture crashing. Unable to control her curiosity, she opened the door and was hurt so bad by the image. It felt like her heart was tearing apart with every second that ticked by.

"Schuyler," whispered Jack.

A tear fell on to her cheek and she immediately shut the door, running to get her purse and to escape into the night.

The image of Jack on top of Mimi would not leave her mind. This was going to be embedded inside her memories for the rest of her life. Schuyler scolded herself for being so stupid to actually think that Jack wanted to be with her.

_I should've known. He'd never betray his twin by being with a half-blood. _ Thought Schuyler as she drove into the night, hoping to never come back.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jack was finishing up what he was doing with Mimi when the door burst open. He turned around and saw the woman haunting his dreams. The love of his life. The forbidden love. A tear ran down her cheek. He desperately wanted to kiss that tear away, but then he saw the hurt in her eyes and realized that it was he who caused it. He pushed away from a complaining Mimi.

"Jack," whined Mimi.

"Leave me alone, Mimi."

"So you're going to leave me like this?"

"SHUT UP MIMI!"

That got Mimi to be quiet and leave for the bathroom. "Fine." She snapped

God! I'm hurting everyone around me! Thought Jack as he rushed to put his clothes back on.

Jack raced to Schuyler's room, assuming that she'd be there, but instead, he found a room void of her. He noticed a letter on her bed that was addressed to him.

Jack carefully opened the letter and read it. The letter dropped out of his hand as he read the last words. The truth dawned on him.

_She loved me, and then found out that I was fooling around with Mimi._

She bared her heart to him and he crushed it.

_Oh what have I done?_ Jack cried mentally with desperation.

This was something that was irreversible. He knew that this was one thing that he would never be able to fix. He made the worst mistake of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I've gotten a lot of messages asking if I was adding more chapters to Mistake. I'm very sorry to say that I am not continuing it. As stated next to the story, it is complete. I felt that it was strongest if this were it. It was just a spur of the moment. Sorry, but I am continuing my other story Battle of the Hearts.**

**Thanks**

**JC**


	3. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
